Pain
by NightCrystalisys
Summary: terbaring lemah di ranjang karena penyakit yang parah, adalah hal yang tidak disukai oleh Mikuo. sedangkan demi Mikuo, Miku rela bekerja keras demi kesembuhannya. read more inside, warn : twincest. completed! chap 5 updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Pain**

**Chapter one**

**Vocaloid ****Yamaha**

**Twincest (Miku x Mikuo)**

* * *

"Mikuo.. Ayo makanlah.."

"Tidak ingin. Aku ingin muntah.."

Aku menghela nafas. Sejak dulu selalu begitu.

"Segitu buruknya masakanku ya? Sampai kau tidak ingin memakannya. Padahal masih kuingat jelas saat kamu ketagihan makan bubur negi buatanku..", kataku sambil sedikit bernostalgia.

"Bodoh. Tentu saja, karena dulu aku masih 'sehat', Miku..", sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'sehat'.

Sudah dua bulan Mikuo terbaring lemah di ranjang karena penyakitnya yang tidak jelas itu. Aku tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit, karena memang tidak mampu bayar. Sejak berumur delapan belas tahun, kami hidup sebatang kara. Dan sejak itu juga, penyakit mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya..

"Karena itu. Makanlah! Agar kamu menjadi sehat kembali. Dan kita akan bersenang-senang bersama lagi..", aku nyaris menangis.

"Aku tidak mungkin sembuh.."

Benar-benar perkataan yang membuat beberapa tetes air mata keluar dari mataku. Sudah sering aku menangisi keadaan Mikuo, dan aku tau hal itu membuatnya tidak tega. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Mikuo tidak bisa sembuh, sehingga hal itu membuatku menangis.. Walau sebenarnya, hal itu kulakukan tidak dengan sengaja.

"Ssshh. Baiklah, baiklah. Mana, berikan padaku. Aku akan memakannya sendiri", katanya sambil berusaha mengambil mangkuk dari tanganku.

"Tidak. Biarkan aku yang menyuapimu. Kau harus banyak istirahat.."

"Hei hei. Tulang-tulangku sudah kaku, badanku tidak lentur lagi kelamaan diam di atas ranjang ini. Tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku bergerak sebentar saja?", tanya nya dingin namun agak memelas.

Aku tetap menggeleng. Yang benar saja, mana ada adik yang akan membiarkan kakakmu yang sedang sakit makan dengan usahanya sendiri?

"Cepat buka mulutmu, Mikuo..", perintahku.

Akhirnya Mikuo membuka mulutnya. Aku tersenyum karena berhasil memasukkan satu sendok bubur kedalam mulutnya. Setelah itu perlahan-lahan akhirnya habis juga. Aku tertawa senang sekaligus lega.

"Jika kau ingin masakanmu di makan sampai habis, berikan saja kepada busung lapar. Senang sekali kalau makanan buatanmu dihabiskan. Ckckck," katanya. Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Dasar, Mikuo bodoh!

Aku melirik jam. Sebentar lagi waktunya aku bekerja. Aku segera bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Walau dengan berat hati, aku meninggalkan Mikuo sendirian di rumah.

"Kenapa kau terus bekerja keras sih? Hanya memberiku sarapan dan obat, pulang malam dan memberiku makan malam dan obat lagi..", katanya kesal.

"Bagaimana lagi Mikuo? Aku hanya ingin kau sembuh. Yang paling kuinginkan di dunia ini adalah kesembuhanmu, tidak ada yang lebih dari itu!", kataku tegas.

Aku memang melakukan semua ini demi dirinya. Demi orang yang kucintai..

"Terserahlah.", dan Mikuo membalikkan badannya. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat itu.

"Sampai jumpa Mikuo, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan meminta tolong Luka untuk kemari membuatkan makan siang untukmu. Byee~", dan aku segera pergi meninggalkannya.

Memang, selama ini jika aku bekerja, aku selalu meminta bantuan tetanggaku untuk mengurusnya. Mereka benar-benar orang yang baik, hingga mau menyempatkan waktunya untukku.

Sebenarnya aku lebih senang jika aku sendiri lah yang merawat Mikuo, namun bagaimana lagi? Tuntutan pekerjaan yang sungguh sibuk dan berat ini. Hanya demi Mikuo.

Aku tau jika aku tidak mampu membayar jika Mikuo dirawat di rumah sakit, namun aku tetap berusaha mendapatkan obat-obatan untuknya. Dan hasilnya, lumayan.. Mikuo masih bisa bertahan hidup untuk dua bulan.

"Selamat pagi Luka. Hari ini, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu lagi? Aku sudah membuatkan bubur negi untuk Mikuo, tolong panaskan dan suapi dia ya..", kataku meminta tolong pada Luka.

Luka mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Serahkan padaku, Miku. Selamat bekerja."

Aku tersenyum lalu melambai. Kalau tidak Luka, aku akan meminta tolong Rin atau Len, bahkan kadang si bodoh Kaito atau orang antik yang bernama Gakupo itu. Semua mengurus Mikuo dengan sabar, walau Mikuo seringkali berbicara kasar dan dingin pada mereka.

Sejak penyakit itu muncul, Mikuo berubah..

Dari Mikuo yang ceria, pekerja keras, idola siapapun, ramah dan supel, menjadi penyendiri dan pemurung. Aku tau hal itu karena dia terus berada didalam kamarnya, tetapi sungguh, aku lebih menyukai dirinya yang dulu.

Wajahnya yang tampan dan keren, berubah menjadi pucat. Badannya yang bagus itu, berubah menjadi kurus dengan kulit yang kering. Bahkan nyaris tulang-tulangnya menonjol dibalik kulitnya itu.

Keadaan Mikuo sungguh menyedihkan. Terkadang aku berpikir, mengapa ini semua harus terjadi pada Mikuo? Kenapa tidak aku saja? Kenapa bukan orang lain? Kenapa harus Mikuo yang kucintai?

**Flashback**

Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunku yang ketujuh belas. Lebih tepatnya, hari ulang tahunku dan Mikuo. Aku tidak merayakan sweet seventeen seperti yang lainnya, hanya merayakan secara sederhana dengan teman-teman dekatku. Dan Mikuo..

Kami adalah saudara kembar walau Mikuo lebih tua beberapa menit dariku(kata ibuku). Kami akrab sejak kecil, dan selalu bersama. Mikuo selalu menjagaku, merawatku ketika aku sakit, bahkan mengajarkan hal-hal yang tidak pernah kuketahui.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Miku,Mikuo!"

"Selamat bertambah dewasa Miku dan Mikuo!"

"Happy birthday Mikuo dan Miku!"

Hal itu yang diucapkan teman-temanku pada saat mereka datang ke rumahku untuk merayakan ulang tahun kami berdua. Mereka membawa kue tart berwarna putih dan hijau, dengan dua lilin diatasnya. Yang satu untukku, dan yang satu tentu saja untuk Mikuo.

Kami meniup lilin bersamaan. Dengan harapanku untuk hal-hal yang baik terjadi pada kami semua.

Setelah itu kami makan dan bersenang-senang. Semua terlihat ceria dan sangat gembira, bahkan Mikuo..

Setelah selesai, semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Aku dan Mikuo yang memang serumah, atau bisa dibilang di rumah ini hanya ada kami berdua (karena orangtua kami sudah meninggal), membereskan hal-hal yang dipakai untuk pesta kecil tadi.

"Miku.."

"Ada apa, Mikuo?

Kutatap wajahnya. Dan wajah Mikuo, menunjukkan wajah yang serius.

"I-iya?"

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang diriku?",tanya Mikuo.

Aku bingung. Maksud dari perkataannya?

"Apa maksudmu Mikuo?"

Mikuo menghela nafas. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berbasa-basi lagi. Nggg, Miku. Kau adalah saudara kembarku, dan aku menyayangimu. Dan untuk sekarang, rasa sayang itu sepertinya lebih dari sekedar sayang pada saudara. Aku... Menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu Miku.."

Aku shock. Jadi selama ini Mikuo menyukaiku? Walau sebenarnya, aku juga menyukainya. Apakah twincest diperbolehkan di dunia ini?

"Mikuo..."

"Aku tau, kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Tetapi aku mohon, Miku. Jangan tinggalkan aku, sampai tiba waktunya seorang pria lain menjadikanmu miliknya..", kata Mikuo pasrah.

Wajahku memerah. Disamping senang, aku sebenarnya juga sedih. Senang jika Mikuo juga menyukaiku, namun sedih karena kita adalah saudara kembar. Tidak pernah dilegalkan yang namanya twincest bukan?

"Mikuo.. Aku juga.. Aku menyukaimu,-"

Dan kami berpelukan.

"Apakah.. Sampai kau ditangan pria lain, kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Hatsune Miku?", tanya Mikuo.

Aku tersenyum. Memberikan senyuman terbaik baginya.

"Tentu saja, Hatsune Mikuo!"

**Flashback end**

Mengingat-ingat kenanganku dengan Mikuo, tidak sadar membuatku menangis. Hahaha. Aku merindukan Mikuo dimana dia masih sehat. Apakah penyakit Mikuo adalah karma dari hubungan terlarang kita? Namun kita pacaran tidak pernah melewati batas bukan? Tinggal serumah karena saudara, itu sudah pasti. Selain itu tidak ada hal ilegal yang kami lakukan.

'Aku akan berusaha semampuku agar kau sembuh, Mikuo..'

Kemudian aku turun. Aku bekerja menjadi seiyuu beberapa karakter figuran. Karena itu, gajiku tidak banyak. Setelah dari sini sampai sore, aku bekerja sambilan lagi menjadi maid cafe selama beberapa jam. Karena itulah aku sering pulang larut malam. Tapi ini semua kulakukan demi Mikuo..

* * *

**Mikuo POV**

"Aku pergi dulu Mikuo. Selamat siang..", dan gadis berambut pink itu keluar dari kamarku.

Sebenarnya aku masih kuat untuk makan sendiri walau aku merasa pusing dan lemas jika bergerak, namun saudara kembarku yang cerewet itu selalu melarangku.

Aku melihat kearah ponselku. Sudah puluhan pesan yang kukirimkan pada Miku, namun tidak kunjung dibalasnya. Hal ini sebenarnya terus terjadi setiap harinya. Aku tau Miku sibuk, namun entah kenapa aku selalu ingin mengiriminya pesan terus.

'Heeiiiii bakaaaaaaaaa?~~'

Aku mengiriminya pesan seperti itu untuk yang berapa kalinya, walau aku tau dia tidak mungkin sempat membalasnya. Paling-paling waktu pulang dia hanya meminta maaf tidak sempat membalas pesanku. Entah kenapa, aku selalu mengiriminya pesan meskipun dia sibuk..

Karena bosan, aku membuka browser dari ponselku saja. Hal-hal membosankan ini sudah kulakukan setiap harinya, dan tidak terasa sudah dua bulan aku seperti ini?

Hahahaha, menyediihkan...

Dokter tidak mengetahui penyakitku, apalagi aku? Tapi kurasa penyakit ini sudah setara dengan kanker. Yang berarti, akan menggerogoti tubuhku perlahan-lahan, dan membuat umurku semakin pendek.

Kemudian aku menyalakan TV yang kupikir mungkin bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa bosanku. Tapi, well... Kurasa jika bisa menonton TV dengan duduk di sofa, lebih menyenangkan dan nyaman daripada dengan terbaring lemah di tempat tidur begini.

'Heeii~ Hatsune Miku'

Aku mengiriminya pesan sia-sia lagi. Tetapi, aku tidak pernah lelah melakukan hal ini. Setidaknya, mengiriminya pesan membuatku sedikit terhibur.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Balasan sms? Apakah dari Miku? Cepat-cepat aku membukanya..

Oh, bakaito sialan.

Aku tidak ingin membalasnya. Seharusnya dia sudah tau jika pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untuknya, lebih tepatnya semua teman-teman kami. Kaito memang terkadang mengunjungiku dan berusaha menghiburku. Berusaha mengembalikan sisi Mikuo yang dulu.. Tapi konyolnya, hal itu tidak pernah berhasil. Bahkan diriku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Sekarang apa yang sedang Miku lakukan ya? Apakah pekerjaannya berat?

"Yoo, Mikuo!", kata seseorang yang bersuara sedikit cempreng. Tedapat pemuda yang serba biru di depan pintu kamarku.

"Hnnn.."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

"Tidak ada yang berubah..", jawabku datar.

"Hahahaha. Kau selalu judes.. Yaa, seperti biasa~", dia duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidurku dan menaruh sebuah bungkusan.

Apa yang dia bawa memangnya?

"Kau melihat ini terus? Apa kau mau tau isinya?", katanya sambil membuka bungkusnya.

Jujur sebenarnya penasaran. Memangnya apa yang dibawanya? Dia selalu membawa hal-hal yang tidak normal saat menjengukku.

"Taraa~"

Apa ini? Benda yang aneh sekali? Aku memandanginya dengan heran. Memang barang bawaan Kaito tidak pernah ada yang normal..

"Apa ini?"

"Coklat bentuk negi~ untukmu dan Miku-chan", katanya sambil menunjukkan senyum bodohnya.

Benda seperti ini dibilang coklat? Astaga. Tetapi ternyata memang benar ini coklat! Benda yang antik sekali..

"Kau tidak pernah membawa benda yang normal ya?"

"Dan kau juga tidak pernah merespon dengan tertawa atau apapun pada benda-benda unikku~ hikss"

Hahahaha aku tersenyum sedikit. Ya usahanya kali ini tidak sia-sia lah. Dia melakukan semua ini untuk menghiburku.

"Oke okee. Terimakasih, bakaito", jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Wow. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Hatsune Mikuo tersenyum! Luar biasa!"

Berlebihan sekali satu orang ini. Tapi entah kenapa, aku sedikit terhibur..

Aku melihat ponselku lagi. Masih belum ada balasan dari Miku.. Aku mulai mengetik untuk mengiriminya sms sia-sia..

"Hei Mikuo.."

"Apa?", kataku sambil tidak konsen karena aku mengetik pesan untuk Miku.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Miku-chan?", tanya Kaito.

"Hnn.. Biasa saja..", kataku kemudian aku meminum obat.

"Dia benar-benar berusaha keras.."

"Agar aku dapat sembuh kan? Dan sebenarnya semua itu sia-sia saja..", potongku.

Kaito menaikkan alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

Aku menghela nafas..

"Bakaito.. Aku tidak mungkin sembuh. Disini aku hanya menunggu ajal menjemput..", kataku pasrah. Aku memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan penyakit ini. Namun sebenarnya hatiku sakit terkadang melihat Miku menangisiku.. Padahal yang sakit kan aku?

"Hhhh~ tidak heran jika kau berkata seperti ini, pantas saja Miku-chan sering menangis. Kenapa pesimis sekali kau, Mikuo.."

"Karena penyakitku parah. Bahkan dokter tidak tau sebenarnya penyakit apa ini. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya memberikan obat agar badanku sedikit kuat dan mengurangi rasa sakit. Tetapi tetap saja...", kataku malas jika membicarakan penyakit ini. Aku tau memang aku tidak peduli dengan penyakit ini, namun penyakit ini membuat Miku menangis! Sial!

"Hahhhh.. Dasar kau. Jangan berkata seperti itu. Berjuanglah Mikuo! Anggap saja bukan berjuang untuk dirimu sendiri, namun untuk Miku-chan! Kau menyayanginya bukan? Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana jadinya dia tanpa dirimu..", dan kemudian Kaito pergi.

Demi Miku?

Hnnn..

Tapi penyakit ini sudah terlanjur parah. Benar-benar kau Kaito, datang kemari hanya untuk mengatakan itu. Hahahaha..

Aku merasa bertambah pusing setelah mendengar ceramah dari Kaito. Apa segitunya hingga aku memikirkannya dan membuat kepalaku pusing?

Aku mengirimi Miku sms sia-sia lagi. Hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku memang. Andai saja Miku bisa membalasnya, walau hanya sekali.

Aku lebih ingin Miku disampingku saja. Tanpa harus bersusah payah bekerja keras demi aku. Miku selalu pulang malam, belum lagi terkadang lembur. Dia mengatakan melakukan ini demi kita. Tetapi aku tau, yang dipikirannya dia melakukan ini untukku. Untuk kesembuhanku yang sepertinya sia-sia saja..

Aku masih ingat jelas Miku tiga kali bekerja sambilan dan tiga kali juga langsung dipecat pada hari pertamanya. Ya, Miku memang ceroboh. Dan sepertinya dulu dia tidak berbakat kerja. Bakatnya hanya menyanyi mungkin?

Tetapi sekarang berubah. Miku menjadi pekerja keras, bahkan sampai rela tidak kuliah demi merawatku. Padahal kami berdua mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah jurusan musik..

Semua gara-gara aku memang. Andai saja aku tidak merepotkannya, Miku bisa menikmati hidupnya sebagai mahasiswa kampus yang menyenangkan. Maafkan aku, Miku.. Aku sungguh kakak yang tidak berguna bagimu.

Aku membolak-balikkan badanku lagi. Aku bosan dengan semua ini. Tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa kulakukan setiap harinya.

* * *

**to be continued **

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Pain

Chapter 2

Hanya terbaring lemah sambil menonton TV, memainkan ponsel, makan, minum, dan banyak istirahat? Sambil menunggu saudara kembarku yang lebih mencintai pekerjaanya dibanding aku itu, pulang dari pekerjaannya..

Hhhh.. Sangat membosankan.

Aku juga ingin bisa bergerak bebas, dan melakukan hal-hal yang berguna. Namun penyakit sialan ini sungguh mempenjara hidupku. Ditambah dengan membuat kepalaku pusing setiap saat, menambah keterbatasanku.

"Haaahhh..."

Aku menghela nafas sambil menonton acara TV yang membosankan. Sampai kapan ini akan berakhir memangnya?

Sudah malam juga si gadis berkuncir dua itu tidak kunjung pulang. Kemana sih dia?

Sebenarnya sudah biasa bagiku jika dia lembur, tetapi hari ini aku tidak ingin jauh-jauh darinya. Memang benar aku kesepian, namun aku terkadang juga benci melihat dirinya yang terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja demi aku. Kapan gadis itu sadar jika ini sia-sia saja? Kalaupun sembuh, hanya mujizat yang bisa melakukannya.

"Tadaimaa~"

Akhirnya suara mirip tikus itu muncul juga. Dia langsung berjalan ke arah kamarku, hal itu bisa diketahui dari langkah kakinya.

"Selamat malam Mikuo. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

Pertanyaan yang sama tiap harinya..

"Kau bisa melihat kan tidak ada yang berubah dariku?", kataku dingin.

Seperti biasa, dia hanya tersenyum. Kenapa sabar sekali sih jadi orang? Apa aku kurang jahat padanya?

"Baguslah. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan segera memasak makan malam. Kau sudah menunggu makan malammu dari tadi kan?~", katanya lalu meninggalkanku dan menuju dapur.

Dasar bodoh, yang kutunggu bukan makan malam. Tapi kau, Hatsune Miku..

Dia mulai memasak makanan untukku. Hal itu bisa diketahui dari aroma masakannya yang masuk sampai ke kamarku.

"Ayo makanlah.."

Seperti biasa dia mulai menyuapiku. Dan seperti biasa pula, aku enggan memakannya.

"Ayolahh Mikuo..", katanya mulai memaksa.

Sebenarnya kalau bisa aku tidak ingin makan lagi. Aku selalu merasa mual dan ingin memuntahkan apa yang kumakan.

Dengan lemah aku mengambil mangkuk dari tangannya itu. Sepertinya dia terkejut dan berpikir kalau aku akan memakannya sendiri.

Tetapi salah..

Aku menaruh mangkuk itu..

"Mikuo? Apa yang kau laku-"

Dan aku langssung membawanya dalam pelukanku.

"Mi-Mikuo?"

"Yang kubutuhkan bukan makanan. Bukan obat. Bukan kerja kerasmu demi aku sembuh.."

Miku terdiam, sepertinya tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Tetapi kau, Hatsune Miku.."

Miku terlihat bingung, namun wajahnya memerah.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu.. Disisiku.. Bukan terus bekerja keras..", kataku.

Miku terdiam lagi. Pasti dia bingung dengan kata-kataku sekarang. Tetapi ini yang sesungguhnya. Aku lebih membutuhkannya daripada makanan atau obat-obatan yang aku konsumsi.

Aku memeluk gadis berkuncir twintail itu.

"Tetaplah disisiku..", kataku.

"Mi-Mikuo..."

"Pernah dengar istilah obat yang manjur adalah hati yang gembira? Aku akan gembira jika kau terus disampingku..", tambahku sambil tersenyum.

Miku diam. Kemudian dapat kulihat ada sedikit air mata tutun dari matanya.

"Ma-maaf.."

"Ha?"

"Aku.. Aku tidak bisa.."

"Jadi kau lebih mencintai pekerjaanmu itu?"

Aku tidak menyangka dengan jawabannya. Dia memilih pekerjaannya dibandingkan diriku.

Miku terdiam.

"Jawab aku, Hatsune Miku!"

Miku tetap diam. Dia tidak mau mengatakan apapun.. Air matanya keluar..

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku.. Maaf.."

Aku terdiam. Ternyata Miku memang lebih ingin bersama dengan pekerjaannya dibandingkan denganku..

"Pergilah. Aku juga tidak mau makan makanan hasil dari kerja keras yang membuatmu lebih sibuk dengan itu..", kataku dingin, walau sebenarnya aku sedikit iba dengannya.

"Jangan begitu!", dia membalas dengan tegas.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan kembali berbaring. Tidak memperdulikan Miku yang menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhku..

"Pergilah, dasar workaholic..", dan aku memakai selimutku sampai menutupi semua badanku hingga ujung kepala.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Miku menyerah terhadap aku yang keras kepala ini..

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, tetapi aku bisa mendengar isakan tangisnya.

Maaf Miku.. Hanya saja aku tidak tau bagaimana menyadarkanmu jika tidak begini?

Aku sungguh membencimu bekerja terlalu keras demi aku yang tidak mungkin sembuh ini..

Aku kembali memainkan ponsel didalam selimut. Kembali melihat-lihat foto kami berdua ketika aku masih sehat. Dan ketika hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Dan ketika aku masih menjadi diriku yang asli.. Bukan sekarang, Mikuo yang bermulut tajam dan dingin..

Aku benar-benar merindukan Miku.. Juga merindukan diriku yang sehat. Jika aku sehat, apapun pasti sudah kita lakukan bersama-sama, bahkan sampai hal-hal yang gila..

Aku menurunkan selimutku untuk menoleh apakah Miku masih ada di luar atau tidak.

Biasanya dia akan mengurung diri setelah kejadian seperti ini, atau melakukan hal lain yang menurutnya bisa membuat hatinya lebih tenang.

Kembali melihat ponselku. Aku tersenyum sebentar. Foto-foto gila kami terlalu banyak. Andai saja aku dapat kembali ke masa ini. Bukan berarti aku ingin sembuh, karena aku yakin ini mustahil. Hanya saja, aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa dimana aku dan Miku masih bisa bersenang-senang dengan bebas. Aku menaruh ponselku.

Kulirik keyboard yang ada di sebelah ranjangku. Dulu, kami sering memainkan keyboard ini berdua..

Baik aku maupun Miku sangat menyukai musik, dan kami sering duet dalam memainkan musik maupun bernyanyi.

Kemudian aku menyalakannya. Memainkan nada lagu yang aku dan Miku ciptakan berdua.

Dulu kami bisa memainkannya dengan empat tangan, sekarang aku hanya bisa memainkannya dengan tangan kananku.. Memainkan lagu ini tanpa kunci..

Setidaknya, dengan memainkan lagu ini aku sedikit tenang.

Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Miku, tetapi jangan harap aku akan makan. Semua yang kumakan rasanya hambar, dan selalu ingin. Muntah sehabis makan. Sungguh sia-sia sekali masakan lezatmu itu Miku..

Aku sadar Miku memperhatikanku dari luar kamar, namun aku pura-pura tidak tau.

Apakah dia mendengar aku bermain? Apakah dia masih ingat dengan lagu ini?

Miku..

Miku POV

Aku keluar dari kamar Mikuo. Mikuo baru saja mengatakan hal yang membuatku menangis. Bukannya aku lebih mencintai pekerjaanku dibanding dirinya, hanya saja ini semua kulakukan demi dirinya. Mikuo memang tidak pernah meminta obat dan semacamnya, jadi ini memang salahku juga meninggalkannya.

"Haaah..", aku menghela nafas sambil mencuci piring. Bagaimana bisa mendapat uang jika tidak begini?

Mikuo bodoh..

Justru karena aku mencintainya, makanya aku melakukan semua ini. Demi kesembuhannya, agar kami dapat bersama-sama seperti dulu..

Mengingatnya membuatku sedikit menangis lagi..

Selesai mencuci aku segera pergi ke kamarku.

Lebih tepatnya, aku mengintip kamar Mikuo dahulu dan mengeceknya apakah dia sudah tidur atau belum.

Walaupun sakit, Mikuo tidak pernah tidur normal. Dia selalu begadang hingga malam, entah apa yang dilakukannya atau dia memang tidak mengantuk karena jarang beraktivitas.

Ketika aku mengintip Mikuo, seperti biasa yang dilakukannya adalah membuka ponselnya. Aku tau jika dia melihat-lihat foto kami berdua saat dia masih sembuh. Sebenarnya hal itu sedikit membuatku sedih, melihat Mikuo mengenang masa lalu kita berdua..

Mikuo meletakkan ponselnya. Dia menyalakan keyboard yang ditaruh di sebelah ranjangnya. Hal itu memang sengaja kulakukan agar dia tetap bisa memainkan musik kesukaannya sambil beristirahat, karena aku tau Mikuo tidak bisa hidup tanpa musik. Mikuo memang pandai bermain keyboard, piano, organ, dan beberapa alat musik lainnya. Namun sekarang dia hanya bisa memainkan keyboard dengan keterbatasannya.

Lagu ini.. Membuatku ingat akan kenangan lama kita lagi..

Ini adalah lagu yang kita ciptakan bersama-sama, dan sering kita mainkan..

Namun kini, Mikuo hanya dapat memainkannya dengan tangan kanannya saja. Hal ini membuatku menangis lagi.. Sudah banyak sekali hari ini aku menangis.. Mataku bengkak.. Dan semua karenamu, Mikuo bodoh..

Aku berjalan kearah kamarku. Bingung, memikirkan bagaimana agar Mikuo mau makan dan memaafkanku? Tidak mungkin kubiarkan dia terus-terusan tidak makan begini.

Aku juga khawatir jika nantinya dia tidak mau minum obat lagi. Kau sungguh merepotkanku Mikuo..

Kadang aku merasa tidak adil. Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi pada Mikuo? Kenapa bukan aku? Akan lebih baik jika aku saja yang menanggung sakitnya..

..

-skip time-

"Len.. Tolong ya. Dan jangan bilang ini dariku!", kataku memohon pada Len..

"Ngg.. Miku, sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan. Tetapi, apakah tidak lebih baik jika kau yang memberikannya?", jawab Len.

Aku menggeleng. "Dia tidak akan mau makan jika aku yang memberinya. Yang ada hanya caci maki keluar dari mulutnya..", jawabku sedih.

Len menghela nafas. "Baiklah.. Yang sabar ya Miku. Semoga saja suatu saat si bodoh Mikuo itu mengerti.."

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak Len.. Ya, semoga saja..", jawabku dan setelah itu aku pergi bekerja..

To be continued

Mind to review? :D

hatsunemikumikuolove : maaf sdh lma skali sy bwt crita ini lupa d publish x_x enjoy reading ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Pain

Chapter 3

Normal POV

Miku sudah bekerja dengan pekerjaan gandanya yang sibuk, sedangkan Mikuo hanya terbaring lemah dan menonton TV.

"Mikuo"

Mikuo menoleh karena merasa ada yang memanggilnya.

"Yoo!"

Mikuo menghela nafas.

'Selalu saja si shota satu ini sok gaul', batin Mikuo. Tetapi kemudian Mikuo bertanya pada Len, "Ada apa?".

Len menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan berisi makanan. "Makanlah~ aku membelikan khusus untukmu loh..". Mikuo sedikit curiga. Biasanya yang membawakannya makanan dan sering menjenguknya adalah Kaito, bukan Len. Kenapa tiba-tiba..

"Apa kau ada maksud tersembunyi?", tanya Mikuo.

"Hhhh.. Mikuo, kejammm~ salah ya aku tiba-tiba datang dan membawa makanan?", tanya Len dengan wajah memelas. Mikuo memandangnya dengan jijik. "Aneh, salah sekali..", jawab Mikuo sadis. Len hanya berakting seolah-olah dia patah hati.

"Hee.. Mikuo.."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Miku?"

Bagus! Pertanyaan yang sangat membuat Mikuo bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Memangnya kenapa?", jawab Mikuo penasaran.

"Tidak. Hanya saja.. Wajah Miku kusut sekali hari ini, terlihat jelas jika dia habis menangis.."

Len berusaha menyindir Mikuo sehalus mungkin. Dia tau jika mulut kasar Mikuo pasti yang membuat Miku menangis. Atau lebih tepatnya, penyakit yang mengubah Mikuo bahkan merengut Mikuo yang dulu yang membuat Miku menangis.

Wajah Mikuo langsung berubah. Dan Len yakin kali ini Mikuo akan lebih bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kau ini ya.. Mengertilah Miku sedikit. Aku tidak tau ada apa diantara kalian, tapi.. Miku berjuang keras demi dirimu. Aku tidak berbohong~", kata Len.

Mikuo menjadi heran dengan perkataan Len. Pasti benar ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Len.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu ya Len?", tanya Mikuo dengan penuh keingin tahuan.

"Tidak.. Tapi, semua orang yang akrab dengan kalian tau jika Miku sering menangis. Walau dia tidak cerita, tetapi kemungkinan besar itu dari dirimu kan? Atau tidak perlu kemungkinan besar, itu pasti dari dirimu. Benar begitu kan, Mikuo?", tanya Len.

Mikuo kembali diam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Len. Sejujurnya dia merasa bersalah, tetapi tidak tau kenapa dia tetap melakukan hal itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah kalau tidak menjawab.. Aku pergi dulu, aku sibuk, tidak punya banyak waktu sepertimu. Hahaa. Jangan lupa dimakan ya! Dan jangan lupakan kata-kataku juga! Jaaa~!", dan setelah itu Len keluar.

Mikuo tetap mencurigai Len. Kenapa tiba-tiba Len jadi begini? Dan Len juga tiba-tiba menginterograsinya seperti itu? Apakah Miku menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada Len? Tetapi yang Mikuo tau, Miku bukanlah orang yang suka menceritakan masalahnya dengan gampang pada orang lain. Mikuo akhirnya mencoba membuka bungkusan yang diberikan Len.

Dia tersenyum..

"Ternyata ini sebabnya.. Hahaha.. Miku bodoh.. Kau kira bisa membodohiku dengan cara seperti ini? Hahahaa... Membodohi orang yang sangat mengenal masakanmu.."

Mikuo memikirkan kembali kata-kata Len, dan akhirnya dia menjadi tidak tega. Dan akhirnya Mikuo memakan itu, walau memakan sesuatu merupakan 'siksaan' baginya.

Mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin, Mikuo merasa sangat bersalah. Dia ingin sekali meminta maaf pada Miku. Tetapi bukan cara minta maaf yang biasa tentunya..

Setidaknya, dia ingin sekali bersenang-senang dengan Miku, walau selama beberapa hari saja.

Tiba-tiba Mikuo mendapat ide cemerlang. Dia langsung mengirim pesan pada mantan temannya yang pernah kuliah di jurusan farmasi untuk membantunya menjalankan misinya.

-Skip-

Miku di tempat kerjanya tidak bisa tenang seperti biasanya. Dia memikirkan apakah Mikuo akan memakan makanan buatannya atau tidak. Bahkan dia ingin sekali bertanya pada Len apakah Mikuo mau memakannya, namun di tempat kerja ini sangat dilarang keras untuk menggunakan ponsel.

"Apa Len berhasil? Apa Mikuo tidak curiga?"

Kemudian Miku mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Dia bisa gila sendiri jika memikirkan hal itu terus menerus.

Bisa gila lama-lama Miku memikirkan saudara kembarnya itu terus. Namun itulah kenyataannya, bahkan dia sekarang sudah terlihat seperti orang gila.

Bukan pertama kalinya Mikuo tidak mau makan, dan ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Miku dibuat menjadi gila olehnya.

Biasanya Miku akan mengirim pesan pada Mikuo. Tetapi kali ini.. Ya, dia tidak bisa.

Apa artinya menyuruh Len berakting kalau pada akhirnya ketahuan?

"Miku? Ada apa?", tanya manajer di tempat kerja Miku.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali Miku!", tambah SeeU, teman kerja Miku.

"Be-benarkah? Aku tidak apa-apa.. Hahaha. Sungguh.."

Manajer Miku meninggalkannya tanpa banyak tanya, dan membuat Miku sedikit lega.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah. Kali ini karena saudara kembarmu lagi kan, Miku?", tanya SeeU.

Miku menghela nafas. "Bukan salahnya.. Ini salahku sendiri. Membuatku jadi gila sendiri, juga bermula dari diriku sendiri..", kata Miku dengan kata-kata yang sangat galau.

SeeU memandangi Miku sebentar. Dan kemudian dia tertawa..

"Hahhaa. Miku.. Miku.. Segitu cintanya ya dirimu pada saudara kembarmu? Dia tidak mau minum obat? Atau tidak mau makan? Atau.. Tidak mau berbicara denganmu lagi?", tanya SeeU.

Wajah Miku kembali kusut. "Hampir.. Semuanya..", dan air mata hampir keluar dari matanya.

SeeU menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tenanglah.. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Coba saja berbicara dengannya baik-baik.. Aku pernah mengenal Mikuo, dia adalah orang yang baik dan pengertian!", kata SeeU berusaha memberi semangat pada Miku.

"Itu dulu.. Sekarang beda.. Mikuo sangat dingin dan kepalanya keras bagai batu. Aku saja terkadang lelah dibuatnya.", balas Miku.

SeeU mengelus kepala Miku.

"Sabarlah.. Percaya saja, suatu saat Mikuo akan kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri.. Kau hanya harus sabar..", kata SeeU berusaha menenangkan..

"Kalau ada kemungkinan bisa aku sudah percaya.. Hahhh...", Miku menghela nafas.

SeeU menggeleng-geleng. "Kalian.. Sama-sama keras kepalanya! Hahahaha.. Percaya saja!", dan kemudian SeeU meninggalkan Miku sambil tersenyum.

Miku tidak memikirkan kata-kata SeeU. Sudah beberapa kali temannya berkata demikian, namun Mikuo yang sekarang tetaplah Mikuo yang dingin dan kasar.

Kalau saja Miku tau, Mikuo menjadi begitu bukan salah siapapun diantara mereka. Hal itu karena Miku yang terlalu bekerja keras hingga membuat Mikuo kesepian. Dan Mikuo juga tidak menyangka jika dirinya terkena penyakit itu.

"Andai aku saja yang berada di posisimu Mikuo.. Kau tidak perlu menderita seperti ini..", guman Miku kecil sambil menintikkan air matanya...

"Tadaima!", Miku mengatakan tadaima walau dia tau tidak mungkin ada balasan seperti biasanya.

Miku melemparkan tasnya ke sofa. Dan merebahkan badannya disana.

"Apakah Mikuo sudah makan? Sudah minum obat?"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memakai kaos lengan panjang, celana hitam, berambut hijau tosca pendek, dan lebih tinggi dari Miku berjalan kearahnya.

"Selamat datang, Miku!"

Miku diam di tempat untuk beberapa saat. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya di depannya ini. Dia berkali-kali mengucek matanya, tetapi hasilnya sama. Bahkan Miku mencubit pipinya, dan rasa sakitnya terasa.

"Mi..Mikuuo...", air mata yang entah air mata bahagia atau sedih, mengalir dari mata Miku.

Mikuo tersenyum. Berjalan kearah Miku, dan memeluknya.

"Ya.. Ini aku, Miku!"

To be continued

If you reading this, will you mind to review? :D thanks

Nia kagamine : makasih makasih.. Smoga crita ini ttp mnarik bwt km :'D


	4. Chapter 4

Pain

Chapter 4

"Mikuo... Apakah ini bukan mimpi?", tanya Miku masih takut untuk mengira ini mimpi.

Mikuo melepaskan pelukannya. "Sudah mencubit pipimu sendiri kan? Bagaimana rasanya?", tanya Mikuo sambil tersenyum.

"Sa-sakit..."

Mikuo memeluk Miku lagi. "Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Hatsune Miku..", kata Mikuo.

Miku menangis..

"Hei-hei.. Kau tidak suka aku bisa seperti ini ya?", tanya Mikuo.

Miku menggeleng. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, ini mengejutkanku. Dan membuatku sangat bahagia. Apakah kamu tidak merasa pusing lagi untuk berjalan?", tanya Miku.

Mikuo menggeleng. "Bahkan untuk beraktifitas, aku tidak merasakan pusing lagi. Hahaha", jawab Mikuo.

"Benarkah? Sebaiknya kita cek ke dokter saja ya..", kata Miku lagi.

Mikuo langsung menjawab, "Ja-jangan! Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh! Kau sudah melihat perubahan yang baik ini kan? Tidak perlu ke dokter. Hahaha'".

Miku sedikit merasa aneh. Namun memang benar, Mikuo seperti sudah membaik.

"Kenapa bisa..."

"Mungkin karena selalu rutin meminum obat? Dan makan serta istirahat cukup? Hahah", kata Mikuo..

"Oh ya Miku.. Maafkan aku untuk yang kemarin malam.. Aku.. Sungguh menyesal..", kata Mikuo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Miku menggeleng sambil memeluk Mikuo lebih erat. "Tidak. Aku yang salah.. Maafkan aku yang terlalu sering bekerja keras ya.. Maaf..", balas Miku.

Mereka berpelukan semakin erat lagi.

"Aku bahagia sekali Mikuo.. Mikuo yang dulu.. Telah kembali lagi, di depanku..", kata Miku sambil menangis bahagia.

"Separah itu ya aku berubah? Hahaha. Maafkan aku ya..", balas Mikuo sambil menghapus air mata Miku.

"Yang penting adalah aku yang sekarang disini.. Di depanmu, Hatsune Miku..", kata Mikuo lagi.

Miku mengangguk. "Yaa.. Aku sangat bahagia, Mikuo.."

Dan tiba-tiba, Mikuo mencium Miku.

Miku kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh saudara kembar sekaligus pacarnya ini, walau sebenarnya dia senang luar biasa.

Setelah merasa kekurangan oksigen, Mikuo melepaskan ciuman itu..

"Mi..Mikuo...", dan muka Miku sudah menjadi semerah tomat.

"Hahahah. Biar ciuman pertamamu tidak direbut oleh siapapun kecuali aku..", kata Mikuo.

"Baka.."

"Memang.."

Dan mereka tertawa bersama. Menikmati moment-moment bahagia itu.

Tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

..

Mikuo POV

Setelah menerima obat dari Piko, aku benar-benar merasa sehat. Obat ini sangat membantuku, walau memberi efek samping yang menyakitkan.

Flashback

"Obat ini akan membuatmu tidak pusing dan dapat beraktifitas kembali. Tetapi, setelah selesai beraktifitas, tubuhmu mungkin akan merasa dua kali lebih sakit dan pusing daripada biasanya. Juga.. Mikuo, apa kau yakin? Kurasa obat ini mempunyai efek samping lebih dari itu...", kata Piko lemas.

"Tenanglah. Berikan saja aku satu. Untuk meminta maaf pada gadisku..", kataku.

"Tidak bisa. Minimal kau membelinya 10 tablet, karena sudah begitu sejak dalam kemasan. Bahaya sekali jika kau sampai meminum semuanya..", tambah Piko.

"Argh sudahlah, berikan saja! Percayalah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kalaupun mati, itu karena penyakit sialan ini, bodoh!", jawabku kasar.

Piko menghela nafas dan memberikan obat itu padaku akhirnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya Mikuo.. Jangan kecewakan gadismu itu!", kata Piko.

"Beres. Terima kasih banyak!"

Flashback end

Dan efek negatif dari obat itu. Terasa sekali sekarang..

Badanku merasa lebih lemas dari biasanya. Dan kepalaku juga dua kali lipat lebih pusing dari biasanya. Padahal hari ini aku tidak melakukan banyak aktifitas, tetapi sudah begini. Sungguh merepotkan..

Untung saja ini terjadi ketika Miku sudah tidur, dia pasti tidak akan curiga.

Tidak apa-apa lah, hal ini juga kulakukan untuk Miku. Aku jamin, dia pasti sangat lega dengan kondisiku yang sekarang.

Kulakukan semua ini.. Demi Miku..

..

- Morning Time -

Pagi-pagi sekali setelah aku bangun, aku langsung meminum obat itu lagi. Setelah beberapa saat, aku merasa lebih sehat dan aku segera berdiri.

Setidaknya.. Hari ini aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk Miku.

Karena biasanya Miku pagi-pagi sekali membuat sarapan, kali ini aku yang bangun lebih pagi akan buatkan sarapan untuknya.

"Ohayooou..", kata seseorang dengan nada masih mengantuk.

"Ohayou, oujo sama!", balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Mi-Mikuo! Apa yang kau lakukann?"

"Eh? Memasak? Tidak boleh ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan tubuhmu?"

Aku mendekatinya sambil tersenyum. "Kau lupa ya? Aku kan sudah sehat...", dan aku mengacak-acak rambutnya itu.

"Ah.. Iya aku lupa.. Hahaha"

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Hei masakanmu jangan ditinggal begitu!", katanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh! Baiklah-baiklah.. Salahkan wajah cantikmu yang menyita perhatianku~", aku sedikit menggodanya.

Miku menggembungkan pipinya, dan kemudian dia menuju ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai memasak, aku langsung menyiapkan semuanya. Sepertinya ini akan jadi sarapan paling spesial untuk kami berdua..

"Masakanmu enak kan, Mikuo?", tanya Miku sambil berpura-pura ragu.

"Tidak enak, tidak usah dimakan~", balasku menggodanya.

Kami pun tertawa kemudian.

"Sudah lama sekali aku merindukan moment seperti ini..", kata Miku.

"Yaah.. Aku juga..", jawabku.

"Benar kan kata-kataku? Kau pasti sembuh Mikuo!", katanya senang. Aku hanya diam, dan membalasnya dengan senyumku.

Kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Hatsune Miku..

"Sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat kerja..", kata Miku melirik jam.

"Tidak usah.. Aku sudah sehat. Tidak butuh obat lagi..", kataku.

"Tapi Mikuo.."

Aku berjalan kearahnya dan memeluknya. "Aku mohon.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Jangan tinggalkan aku Miku! Waktuku tidak banyak!

Miku melihatku heran. Tetapi dia juga bingung apakah harus bekerja atau tidak.

"Mi-Mikuo.."

"Aku berjanji akan menuruti permintaanmu, yang penting jangan tinggalkan aku lagi! Aku akan mencari pekerjaan, jadi kau tidak perlu bekerja!"

Miku terdiam sebentar. Lalu tersenyum..

"Baiklah.. Apapun untukmu.."

Aku tersenyum lega.

"Terima kasih.."

"Tapi berjanjilah padaku.."

"Apa?

"Aku akan membawamu ke taman, dan tidak ada alasan menolak seperti biasanya!", kata Miku.

Aku tertawa, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang menjadi hobiku. "Baiklah.. Baiklah, apapun untukmu, tuan putri.."

Dan berkat hal itu, Miku tidak jadi pergi.

To be continued (almost finish)

Keep reading and review please :D thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Pain

Chapter 5 (Last chapter!)

Enjoy reading!

Tok tok tok

"Hei.. Kalau besok kau akan pergi, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang~", kata Mikuo santai.

"Ijinkan aku tidur denganmu! Malam ini saja!", teriak Miku dari luar.

"A-apa? Yang benar saja!", muka Mikuo langsung memerah.

"Benar.. Kumohon, malam ini saja.."

Mikuo menghela nafas. Menolak salah, menyetujui juga tidak benar.

Akhirnya Mikuo berjalan kearah pintunya, memutar kunci dan membukakan pintu untuk Miku.

"Terima kasih..", kata Miku sambil tersenyum. Terlihat rona tipis di wajahnya.

"Cepatlah tidur.. Besok kita akan pergi kan?", Mikuo sedikit bergeser ke kiri agar Miku mempunyai tempat yang cukup dan layak untuk tidur..

"Iyaaa...", Miku langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Mikuo.

"Kau tau.. Aku.. Sangat bahagia...", kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Karena aku sudah tidak menjadi dingin, kasar, dan menyebalkan seperti dulu kan?", Mikuo mengelus kepala Miku.

Miku menggeleng.. "Kalau kau menjadi kasar, itu karena salahku sendiri meninggalkanmu sendirian dan lebih memilih pekerjaan itu.. Hanya saja sekarang.. Aku sangat bahagia!", kata Miku tersenyum lagi.

Mikuo tertawa. "Dasar aneh. Tidak jelas sekali ucapanmu itu..", Mikuo memukul kepala Miku pelan.

"Hehehe..", Miku menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mereka saling pandang, dan saling tersenyum sendiri. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak seperti ini, dan malam ini mereka mengungkakan perasaan rindu mereka.

"Sudah cepat tidur..."

"Baiklah..."

'Aku harus bisa menahan rasa sakit ini sampai Miku benar-benar tertidur!', kata Mikuo dalam hatinya. Memang benar jika Mikuo menahan rasa sakitnya dari tadi di depan Miku, tetapi dia tidak ingin menunjukkannya..

...

"Ayo cepat Mikuoooooooo! Aku sudah tidak sabar~", teriak Miku dari luar.

"Sebentar!", Mikuo masih terlihat sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu dari kamarnya.

'Syukurlah! Obat ini adalah yang terakhir!', batin Mikuo dalam hati.

"Baiklah, mari kita berangkat~", ajak Mikuo sambil menggandeng tangan Miku.

Miku terlihat sangat bahagia hari itu karena Mikuo bisa sehat seperti dulu. Walau dia tidak tau kenyataan dibalik itu..

"Mikuo.. Kamu benar-benar merasa sehat kan? Tidak ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit atau.."

"Sshhh. Aku bosan dengan pertanyaanmu. Sudah kau lihat bukan, aku tidak apa-apa. Dan itu berarti aku sembuh..", kata Mikuo sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Miku.

Miku mengangguk, dan kemudian menarik Mikuo ke berbagai arah, sedangkan yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah.

Mereka benar-benar menikmati hari itu. Miku mengajak Mikuo ke berbagai wahana dan bersenang-senang bersama.

Tetapi sayang.. Mikuo, lupa meminum obat yang bisa memalsukan keadaanya menjadi sehat itu.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?", tanya Mikuo pada Miku.

"Hmmm.. Agak sih."

"Baiklah, mari kita berjalan ke cafe terdekat!", ajak Mikuo semangat. Miku mengangguk senang dan mengikuti Mikuo dari belakang.

"Sial.. Kepalaku...", bisik Mikuo sambil berusaha untuk tidak memegangi kepalanya, karena itu akan membuat Miku curiga.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan, Mikuo terlihat memucat. Jalannya sudah sempoyongan. Bahkan nafasnya pun berat.

'Sedikit lagi.. Disaat-saat terakhirku, aku harus membahagiakan Miku!', batin Mikuo menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Mikuo.. Kamu tidak apa-apa?", tanya Miku lagi yang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Mikuo.

"Tidak apa-apa..", jawab Mikuo sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Mereka terus berjalan. Namum Mikuo sepertinya sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Bahkan dia sudah tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Ayo kita menyebrang Miku..", kata Mikuo dan kemudian dia berusaha menyebrang sekuat tenaga. Miku mengikutinya dengan cemas, dan berencana akan membiarkan Mikuo duduk sejenak, setelah itu membawanya ke dokter.

Mikuo jalan dengan sekuat tenaga, walau jalannya sudah tidak lagi lurus. Kepalanya sangat pusing, dan dia merasa sangat lelah. Nafasnya sangat berat, dan keringat dingin mulai mengucur.

Miku masih berada di belakang Mikuo, menyebrangi jalan yang lumayan panjang itu. Miku yang melihat keadaan Mikuo semakin tidak beres itu, akhirnya sedikit berlari untuk menyusul Mikuo.

"Mikuo!", teriak Miku dan dia berusaha menyusul Mikuo.

Dan pada saat Miku berjalan, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam, melaju dengan kecepatan yang diatas rata-rata.

Mobil itu, menabrak Miku ketika Miku hampir mendekati Mikuo.

Setelah menyadari bahwa dia menabrak seseorang, pemilik mobil itu segera melarikan diri. Berharap tidak ada yang tau akan mobilnya.

"Mikuu!", Mikuo yang samar-samar melihat hal itu, segera berlari kearah Miku yang berlumuran darah.

"Miku! Miku!", teriak Mikuo. Dia tidak bisa berlari cepat karena kondisi tubuhnya yang sekarang.

Setelah berhasil menuju kearah Miku, Mikuo segera memeluknya. Dan berharap jika Miku baik-baik saja.

"Mi.. Ku o...", kata Miku sambil memegangi wajah Mikuo.

"Miku.. Bertahanlah..", kata Mikuo berharap. Dia berusaha menopang tubuh Miku, tetapi dirinya juga tidak mampu.

"Jangan.. Me.. Maksakan dirimu...", kata Miku dan kemudian Miku tidak sadarkan diri.

Mikuo masih berusaha menopang tubuh Miku, namun dirinya tetap tidak kuat. Dan Mikuo akhirnya pingsan dalam keadaan memeluk Miku. Tubuh mereka berdua tergeletak di pinggir jalan.

Setelah sadar, Mikuo ternyata sudah berada di ruangan serba putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat.

'Ini.. ICU?', tanya Mikuo dalam hati. Dan setelah sepenuhnya sadar, ternyata benar dirinya didalam ICU.

Setelah mencerna kembali otaknya, dan mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya, akhirnya Mikuo ingat.

"Miku!", Mikuo segera berdiri tanpa memperdulikan infus yang terpasang di tangannya. Dia mencari-cari Miku.

"Miku...", dia menoleh kearah sana dan sini, dan akhirnya mendapat sosok seorang gadis berambut tosca dengan balutan perban.

Mikuo segera menuju ke sebelah Miku. Dan dia menunggui Miku di sebelahnya.

"Miku.. Maafkan aku...", Mikuo memegangi wajah Miku yang untungnya masih mulus setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Andai saja aku bisa lebih cepat melindungimu saat itu...", Mikuo terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Rasa sakit di tubuh Mikuo yang menumpuk, tidak dirasakan oleh Mikuo. Yang dirasakannya sekarang adalah kesedihan.

"Mikuo...", kata Miku lemah. Mendengar itu Mikuo langsung memeluk Miku.

"Miku! Syukurlah! Maafkan aku Miku, maaf...", kata Mikuo sambil memeluk Miku.

"Akulah yang bersalah. Andai saja aku tidak mengajakmu pergi.. Aku sadar, kau belum sepenuhnya sembuh kan? Maafkan aku, Mikuo..", kata Miku sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Tidak Miku.. Andai saja aku tidak berbohong.. Andai saja aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.. Semuanya tidak akan terjadi. Pasti kau masih bisa kerja dengan tenang, sedangkan aku berbaring dengan tenang.. Maafkan aku..", Mikuo terus menahan air matanya. Dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan tangisannya di depan gadis yang dia cintai.

Mereka berpelukan untuk beberapa saat. Dan Miku merasa bahagia, walau dia dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mikuo..", kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga... Maaf..", Mikuo membalasnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Jangan bersedih. Tersenyumlah! Aku sangat bahagia kemarin bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Jadi jangan menyesal ya. Itu sama sekali tidak membuatku sedih. Aku sangat senang! Terima kasih, Mikuo..", kata Miku dengan nada yang semakin lemah. Mendengar hal itu, Mikuo tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan air matanya. Dia memeluk Miku lebih erat lagi.

"Tidak bisa.. Ini semua salahku. Maafkan aku Miku.. Aku tau kesalahanku sepertinya tidak bisa dimaafkan.. Tetapi, aku sungguh menyesal!", kata Mikuo.

Miku membalas perkataan Mikuo, "tolong Mikuo, jangan bersedih atau menyesal. Aku mohon.. Kau benar-benar membuatku senang kemarin. Apa kau menyesal telah membahagiakan aku?", kata Miku..

Mikuo menunduk.. "Baiklah.. Jika kau senang, maka akupun harus senang..", jawab Mikuo..

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak, Mikuo!", kata Miku dengan senyum yang tulus.

Mikuo juga berusaha tersenyum untuk Miku, walau sebenarnya dia sangat sedih melihat keadaan Miku.

"Hei Miku.. Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu lagi?", tanya Mikuo.

"Hmmm.. Sepertinya tidak. Aku sudah mendapat kebahagiaan kemarin..", jawab Miku.

"hnggg.. Begitu.. Syukurlah..", Mikuo sekarang sedikit lega melihat wajah Miku yang benar-benar bahagia.

"Hei Mikuo.."

"Ya?"

"Kamu kuat berjalan tidak?"

"Hmm. Sepertinya kuat, tetapi tidak bisa cepat."

"Kalau menuntunku? Sepertinya aku bisa berjalan sedikit..", Miku berusaha duduk dan setelah itu berdiri.

"E-eh Miku! Kau mau apa memangnya?", tanya Mikuo yang membantu Miku.

"Bawa aku ke danau belakang, ada danau kan?", kata Miku.

"Sepertinya ada sih.. Tetapi apakah tidak apa-apa?", tanya Mikuo.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Tolong ya.."

Mikuo menopang tubuh Miku. Mereka berdua jalan sempoyongan hingga ke danau belakang. Mikuo berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menopang Miku dan berjalan ke danau. Miku juga berusaha berjalan walau Mikuo menopang tubuhnya.

"Maaf ya Mikuo.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hahaha.. Maaf ya tidak bisa berjalan normal.."

"tidak apa-apa.. Aku juga tidak bisa berjalan mulus. Kita sama! Hahaha.."

Mereka berdua berusaha berjalan ke arah danau di belakang rumah sakit.

"Kita sampai..", kata Mikuo pada Miku..

"Ah iya.. Bawa aku ke tepi danau ya.. Aku ingin memasukkan telapak kakiku kesana..", kata Miku.

"Eh? Tetapi kakimu di perban begitu.."

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku mohon, Mikuo.."

"Hmm.. Baiklah..", Mikuo menopang tubuh Miku lagi hingga ke tepi danau.

Setelah itu mereka duduk, dan Miku langsung memasukkan kakinya kedalam danau.

"Dinginn...", kata Miku.

"Hahahha. Salahmu sendiri, aneh-aneh saja..", kata Mikuo. Kemudian dia menyandarkan Miku ke bahunya, dan mengikuti tindakan Miku.

"Kau juga Mikuo.. Dasar aneh.. Hahaha"

"Karena kau aku aneh, dasar Hatsune Miku.."

Mereka bercanda bersama sejenak. Sudah lama sekali Miku dan Mikuo kehilangan saat-saat bersama yang membahagiakan seperti ini.

"Hei Mikuo..."

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi...", kata Miku sambil tersenyum. Dia tetap bersandar pada Mikuo.

Mikuo tetap diam. Dia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Memang dia tau keadaan Miku tidak memungkinkan untuk hidup lebih lama lagi. Tetapi, begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Mikuo merangkul Miku.

"Aku juga...", balas Mikuo sambil tersenyum.

Miku memandangi danau sejenak.

"Kalau begitu, sebentar lagi kita akan bersama selamanya ya?", tanya Miku lagi.

"Ya. Dan kita juga tidak akan merasa sakit lagi. Kau akan terbebas dari perban-perbanmu, dan aku terbebas dari penyakit ini. Dan kita akan bersenang-senang bersama..", balas Mikuo.

"Selamanya?"

"Ya.. Selamanya, Miku...", Mikuo tersenyum.

Miku memeluk Mikuo, dan Mikuo membalasnya.

"Mikuo..."

"Ya?"

"Kira-kira seperti apa ya malaikat yang akan menjemput kita? Dan apakah kita akan pergi dengan waktu yang sama?"

"Hmm entahlah. Kalau dia perempuan, pasti cantik seperti dirimu.."

"Kalau laki-laki?"

"Tampan sepertiku.."

"Hahahhaha.. Mikuo narsis.."

"Kaya kamu tidak saja.."

Mereka bercanda bersama sejenak. Bukan sejenak, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Airnya semakin dingin ya..."

"Bukan dingin, semakin sejuk.."

"Hahhaa. Mikuo ada-ada saja. Mana ada air sejuk, yang ada udara baru sejuk."

"Ugh baiklah. Airnya segar~"

"Nah, itu lebih baik..."

Mereka berdua kehilangan rasa sakitnya. Dan yang mereka rasakan sekarang, adalah kebahagiaan dan kebersamaan. Sepertinya roh mereka sudah pergi sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hei Mikuo.."

"Apa?"

"Sudah mengantuk?"

"Yaa.. Sedikit.."

"Hahaha.. Kita sama..."

"Tidurlah...", Mikuo merangkul Miku lebih erat. Tangan Miku menggenggam tangan Mikuo.

"Aku mau kita berjanji.."

"Janji apa?"

"Siapapun yang bangun duluan, harus membangunkan yang lain, oke?"

"Hahhaha.. Baiklah, hime-sama~", jawab Mikuo.

"Hoaahmmm.. Good night, Mikuo.."

"Good night, Miku.."

Mikuo mencium bibir Miku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan ciuman itu berlangsung sedikit lama. Mereka berdua tidak peduli jika kehabisan nafas karena ciuman itu. Karena sebentar lagi mereka tidak membutuhkan oksigen.

"Aku mencintaimu, Miku!"

"Aku juga, Mikuo!"

Dan mereka tidur bersama untuk selamanya. Di tepi danau sambil berpelukan, bergenggaman tangan, dan kaki mereka didalam danau.

Entah siapa yang bangun duluan, tetapi mereka terus bersama-sama selamanya.

The end.

Thanks bwt para readers dan reveiwers :'D *terharu masih ada yang mw baca nih fic..* maaf bwt update yang lama, maaf jika ga menarik, dan maaf buat.. Sad ending ._.a saya ga bisa buat cerita jika ga sad ending sepertinya :'D hahaha. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak! :D


End file.
